Not Your Picture Perfect Family
by DividerWriter
Summary: Callie didn't sleep with Mark. Arizona didn't sleep with Lauren. There's no Sofia. Just an angry teenage foster child.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters, or any of the lines or phrases. I am simply borrowing for the time being.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Resting my forehead on the desk, I let out a deep sigh. The day is dragging by slowly, and no traumas have yet to come into the sliding doors. My eyes are about to close as the phone rings. I answer, being notified that an ambulance is 10 minutes away. I jump up and look around the E.R. for a resident.

"Kepner, let's go. Ambulance ETA 10 minutes." I say as I slip on a gown and gloves and walk outside. I can feel the adrenaline and smile. This is why I do what I do.

The ambulance comes into sight and Kepner and I run as the doors to the ambulance spring open. I look to see a teenager trying her best not to cry and I already can tell her leg is broken. She reminds me of myself in my teenage years, badass, which means I'll like her as my patient, or she will be a pain in the ass. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Page Robbins!" I shout, a small smile forming with the thought of being able to work with my wife.

"15 year old female, jumped out of a window from the 2nd story of her house. BP and heart rate are low, breaths shallow and quick, possible wrist fracture from trying to catch herself" the E.M.T. informs me as I pull her into an open trauma room. I quickly shine my flashlight into her eyes assessing her brain. I click it off, as she seems to be fine. I start to bark orders as the nurses rush around me.

"Start an IV drip; let's move her on my count, 1, 2, and 3." I say and we move her onto a hospital bed. Arizona wheels in and sees the teen on the bed and immediately gets to work. I have to say, Dr. Robbins is one fine lady. Wait, bad Callie! You're working on a patient. I scold myself and look down at the girl. I put pressure on different part of her leg until she screams in pain. I nod; she'll most likely be needing surgery.

"Let's order x-rays for her leg and wrist!" I tell the interns as I look down at the girl who hasn't said anything yet. She has dark brown eyes, and unruly curly black hair. She's a short kid, 5'1 at the most. She's wearing a sweater with the Gryffindor emblem on it, but her pout has not left her face. Yep, exact teenager me.

"Hey kid, I'm Dr. Torres, and this is Dr. Robbins. We're here to help you okay? Can you tell me where your parents are?" I ask in a calming voice as she finally looks up at me. "I don't have parents," she responds irritably just as a young African-American runs frantically into the room. She looks sadly at the girl as she turns to us.

"Take her to radiology and get those scans. I want her in a room in the peds room right after!" Arizona tells the interns as she turns to the woman. "Hello, I'm Janet; I'm Kassandra's social worker." I nod in realization, understanding why the poor girl said she didn't have parents. "She's been absolutely crazy lately. She's been more and more resistant to letting anyone help her. I didn't think she'd hate this family this much," the woman said putting her head down in her hands. As Arizona comforts and informs her of the situation, I excuse myself and walk to radiology. I peer into one of the rooms and see chuckle at the sight. The girl is sitting up giving the interns a hard time. That'll teach them. I walk back into the E.R. still thinking about the girl. I start to blank out when a certain blonde wheeling towards me snaps me out of it.

"Calliope! We get to do a surgery together. Isn't that great?" She says grinning widely, dimples and everything. I let out a small laugh and smile back. "Yea, everyone knows how amazing we are when we work together." I say cockily. She lets out a laugh and leans on the counter. "So when does your shift end? I was thinking we could go out tonight?" I look up at her hopeful eyes, but I just can't keep the girl out of my mind. "I actually need to stay after and finish some paperwork," letting the little white lie slip. She looks down and pouts but ends up shrugging. "Alright, fine. I've got a surgery in a few. I'll see you whenever," she chirps and gives me a quick peck and rolls away. I smile and run up to the peds ward, hoping Arizona is already scrubbing in. I find the girl quickly and slide the curtain a little. She's sitting quietly looking out of the window, morphine slowly dripping into her veins.

"Sorry we won't be able to get you in today. But Dr. Robbins and I will get to you bright and early and you'll be good as new," I say softly sitting on the rolling stool looking through her file. Reading through her history, I can see that her latest hospital entries were very close to each other. I look up at her again and see the wrinkles on her forehead as she stares outside the window.

"You don't have to do this. I know it's your protocol and everything, but I don't need you to act all nice. Just fix my leg when you can and let me get out of here," She says pushing some hair out of her eyes and crossing her arms. I raise my eyebrows but stand up to give her some privacy.

I was right. She was going to be a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters, or any of the lines or phrases. I am simply borrowing for the time being.

AN: Happy New Year Everyone(: Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise a more detailed and plot moving chapter next time. Just needed a filler for you guys until my writer's block stops blocking me. On to the show!

* * *

Somewhere far off an insistent beeping continues, reminding me that my first surgery is the femur repair with Arizona on Kassandra. I groan and roll away from the blond as I slam my hand down on the alarm and sit up moaning. I look over at Arizona still sleeping and a ghost of a smile overcomes my face.

"Arizona," I utter quietly slipping my arm around her waist again. Her groan is adorable as she stretches and rolls over to give me a quick peck. I smile down at her. "Are you ready for our surgery?" She just nods and quickly stands up heading towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" I groan flopping onto my back on the bed closing my eyes for a bit. "I'm about to shower, Calliope. I would very much like it if you'd join me. If you hadn't noticed, our water bill has been pretty high lately," she says and runs into the bathroom. Hearing her playfulness, I grin as I stand up and follow her into the bathroom.

I clear my throat as I knock on the sliding door leading into Kassandra's room. I see her nervously playing with her fingers as she looks up at me. My heart softens as I see how scared she is. How does this kid make it without a support system? "Good morning, Kassandra," I greet warmly as I pull a sliding chair and read through her file again. "Kassie. My name is Kassie. No one calls me Kassandra," she says, her voice a bit shaky. I nod and try to lighten the mood. "Good luck getting Dr. Robbins to call you Kassie. She doesn't seem to grasp the idea of nicknames," I say and smile at the scoff that leaves the teenager.

"Well, Kassie, you haven't eaten anything, correct?" She nods and I continue, knowing that usually interns go through pre-op, but wanting to be here to comfort the child. Looking up at her, she blurts out, "You guys are good at this right? You're the best, right? Like, I'm not going to die on the table? I've heard so many stories about operations and surgeons that shouldn't be surgeons…" she continues to ramble as she continues to play with her fingers. I stand up and walk over to the side of her bed and reach out to comfort her. She immediately stops talking but pulls away, afraid of me. I sigh and give her a sad smile. What happened to her? "Kassie, I can assure you Dr. Robbins and I are the best at what we do. You're in the best hands possible. I assure you you'll come out of this alive and well. But here's the thing, post-op is usually pretty stressing to go through by yourself. Did Janet inform your foster family about the situation?" I ask checking to make sure that her IV and medications are all on point. I write a few things into her chart and look up at her expectedly. She looks down not wanting to meet my eyes but answers.

"I doubt they'll do anything about it. Do you see them?" she asks knowingly and I just give her a sad smile. "Well, then I promise I'll be right here when you wake up," I let her know as I start to put the rails up to bring her to the OR. "Today was supposed to be my day off, but I guess you decided for me that it wasn't going to happen." I say and get a small smile out of her. At least it's better than her not talking to me at all. I call a few nurses and we roll her towards the OR. I leave her in the OR to scrub in and I see Arizona already starting. I grab the soap and start to scrub in. Arizona looks over and gives me a smile. "Her family waiting for her?" she asks me and I just blow air through my mouth.

"No." I say sadly. "I don't think they are coming. I told her I'd be there for her. She's the only surgery I have today, so I have time." I say and walk into the OR. As soon as we are gowned I stand next to my table and look down at Kassandra. "You ready?" I ask her and she looks up to me and gives me a nod.

"Make sure you don't botch this surgery Dr. Torres." She says with a small smile before the anesthesiologist places a mask over her face. I just smile down at her and look across at my wife. I nod as we begin to work.

_Don't worry, kid. I've got you._

* * *

AN: Sorry for such a late update, y'all. I'm still trying to work out how I want this story to go. Reviews would be really helpful. Other than that, thank you all for the support and views. 'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry everyone for such a long wait. Like I have said, this is my first time writing a fan fiction, which also means it is my first time learning how to balance my time with getting updates out. I'm so sorry, I'll be trying to get a chapter out at least every week. So, hope that gives you something to be excited about.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters, or any of the lines or phrases. I am simply borrowing for the time being.

* * *

The operation goes smoothly as planned. Of course it would, I mean, I was doing most of it. I scrub out and wave as my beautiful wife walks away to start her consults. Looking at the time, I see that it's already 10 and I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I walk down to the cafeteria and see one of my closest friends, Mark Sloan, sitting at the back of the cafeteria eating an apple and looking for prey. I shake my head and laugh as I get into line to get some food and walk over to him. He smiles when he sees me and pats the seat next to him I slide into the seat as he greets me.  
"Torres," he states in his low gravelly voice. I nod and look to see who his target is for today. I raise an eyebrow as he keeps eyeing one of the residents, Lexie Grey. They have been on and off for the longest time but I just know that she's it for him. He just needs to see that for himself. "So, how was your femur repair?"" he asks genuinely once he stops staring at Lexie like she was meat and he was a bear who hadn't eaten in three days. "It went well. I just, I don't know. The kid is so lonely. She's a foster kid who hates life. I mean, she jumped out of her window just to get away from her family. What do you have to go through to make that go through your head?" I say feeling bad all over again.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I saw her social worker stop by earlier. It's the same one that got Zola with Meredith and Derek. She's in good hands." He says patting my back as he stands up and walks away. I sigh and finish my breakfast and walk back to my ward to go check on Kassie. I stop by the nurse's station to grab her chart when a teenage boy runs in. I look him up and down. He's no older than 16, Asian features, 5'4, and is dressed in khaki pants and a white dress shirt under a grey sweater vest. Probably some kid from a private school around here.

"I need the room number of Kassandra Rosario. Um...she broke her leg or something." The boy is tapping his foot frantically so I walk over to him. "Hello. I'm Kassandra's doctor. Dr. Torres. Can I help you?" He quickly goes from widened eyes and a frantic posture to a cool, calm tone. "Hello, Dr. Torres. I'd like to see Kassandra if possible. My name is Aiden Chan and I'm a close acquaintance." Wow, he's good. He went from freaking out to calm in a second. I squint my eyes at him looking him over and decide that I'd let him visit. I nod, considering I was on my way to Kassie's room. "Follow me." He quickly falls into my stride and starts to throw questions at me. "Is she okay? Did she need surgery? Was the surgery successful? What are your credentials? Did you screw anything up?" I give him a glare which immediately stops him from talking. Who is this kid anyway? Why is it so important to him to see Kassie? We get to her room in the ICU and as I open the door he rushes in to stand by her side. I raise my eyebrows at the sight but say nothing as I look over her charts and stats for the morning. As I'm reading through the charts I look up and see him checking Kassie over and being fascinated by all the wires attached to her. I can't help but ask him the question that keeps running through my mind, only because of that slight surge of protection of Kassie that's been growing since I met her.

"Not trying to be rude, but, who exactly are you. I mean, I know you're name, by why are you so freaked out?" He looks up to me and sits in the uncomfortable plastic chair by the bed and begins explain himself. "I'm Kassie's boyfriend. She came in the middle of the year last year during our freshman year. Her foster family at the time had her go to the private school we attend, Lakeside Upper School. She was the quiet, smart kind that never stood out, yet always seemed to be picked on. At the time, I was a stupid, selfish jock that pretty much cared only about how popular I could get. Then I had to work with Kassie on a science lab. Pretty much expecting her to do all the work, I was surprised when she told me off and said that if I didn't do anything, she'd tell the teacher and take all the credit. I'm pretty sure that's when I fell for her." He let out a small chuckle and looked over at Kassie lying on the hospital bed before continuing. "I didn't realize how stupid I was until she came into my life. She really changed the way I look at things. Thank God colleges don't look at your freshman year because it was all a screw up. She's stuck with me, tutored me, and all in all just has been there for me. And I can't thank her enough; least I can do is try and repay her." His face contorts into a small smile and his voice quivers as he finishes his rant. "I just wish she wouldn't do this all the time. She won't know her new family, let alone know if she'll still go to the same school as me. I've sacrificed my friends, reputation, and time to be her. I'm not complaining, but I just don't want it all to be for nothing. I love her with my whole being, and she deserves the best." He ends on that note and I can't help but smile at the two. They make an adorable couple. I clear my throat, and after hearing the hardships Kassie has went through, I make a decision. I close the chart and set it on the table at the foot of her bed.

I smile and tuck my hands into my lab coat. "You can stay here until she wakes up. Just makes sure someone pages me when she does, because I need…" He doesn't let me continue. "…To do post-ops. Yea. I know. I got it Dr. Torres. Thank you for taking care of her." I smile as I start to walk out."My pleasure." I sign off a few other charts and walk up to Pediatrics to find Arizona. I find her just finishing up a consult with a child and wait outside the room for her. She makes eye contact with me and we share a smile as she bids her farewell and walks over to me. I don't give her a second to talk before what is on my mind blurts out. Gah. My stupid word vomit. I'm not sure she really comprehends what I just said, seeing as I said it about five times faster than I normally speak. So, I repeat myself. This time I know she heard me.

"Let's adopt Kassandra."

* * *

A.N. Okay readers! I highly recommend reviews, not because I want to gloat about how good of a write I am, but the exact opposite. Criticism is appreciated, only because I want to make sure you, my readers are getting a great experience from reading my stories. This one was a bit long, and really focused on Kassandra's character just so you guys could see where Callie was coming from and why she made her decision. Hopefully that came across clear enough. Good night readers!


End file.
